1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a phased-array semiconductor laser and more particularly to an output structure for the laser.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Phased-array lasers include a set of directly coupled waveguide amplifiers which generate in-phase light waves. Each waveguide has a terminal aperture at a laser facet that radiates the light waves generated in the waveguide amplifier. Typically, a radiated output beam from the phased-array laser includes a high-intensity central lobe and several low intensity sidelobes. These sidelobes increase the width of the beam and divert energy from the central beam.
Many laser applications require a highly resolved output beam. Accordingly, much effort has been expended to develop a phased-array laser that produces an output beam having only a single lobe. It is well-known that for an array of radiators having aperture size S and spacing distance D the ratio of S to D must be greater than 75% to obtain a single-lobed output beam.
In existing systems, the output waveguides are forward biased to amplify the light waves propagating therethrough. Thus, if the distance, D, between waveguides is reduced to obtain a single-lobed output beam then evanescent coupling between the output waveguides will occur. Conversely, if the output waveguides are flared to increase the size of the output apertures then higher order transverse modes may be supported. Either evanescent coupling or higher order modes may destabilize the laser output beam.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,069 Streifer et al. teach variable spacing of the output waveguides to achieve a single-lobed output beam. Y-shaped couplers are used to assure coupling between widely spaced output waveguides and the output waveguides are forward-biased to achieve light amplification.
Additionally, many systems, such as a facet scanning system or optical fiber array input scanning, require an output beam which may be scanned in a controllable manner. Typically, an output structure utilizing scanning electrodes is used to vary the index of refraction according to some function across the array. Generally, the bias induced by the scanning electrode is impressed on an amplifying portion of the laser and interferes with the bias applied to cause amplification. Such interference can affect the stability of the laser output beam.